The invention related to the technical field of terminal block structure, in particular a terminal block splitter connector with one pair of wire in and multiple pairs of wire out, wherein the terminal is plug-type and the on-line and off-line control are realized through push button.
Terminal block is taken as connect components to effectively connect and electrify electronic components and electrical appliance. The terminal block is also taken as an important wire connection parts for the connection of electrical appliances and the connection among terminal blocks. But, the structure of existing terminal blocks are in various forms. Wire connection cannot be completed in one step. It often requires to take terminal blocks apart and connect the wire to the terminal blocks by the use of bolts and rivets. The installation and connection are extremely complex and arduous. The process of wire connection is added. The efficiency of wire connection is reduced. The intensity of labor is increased. In case of terminal blocks with wires, it needs to take wires from the terminal block, take terminal blocks apart, loosen fastener, and separate wires from the conducting strip of terminal blocks. The entire operation is very inconvenient. Especially for wire connection of the existing electrical appliances or electronic components, at least two terminal blocks match with each other to realize connection of hard wire and soft wire or multiple wires. That the two terminal blocks are unable to be connected in one shot is rather cumbersome. In case wire is required to be connected in the construction site with large amount of work, the tedious wiring process will take considerable manpower cost and time, not conducive to reduce cost and labor intensity.
Although connecting members like terminal blocks with one-time connection are developed, there are drawbacks, such as complex structure, inconvenient processing and production, and higher cost. Besides, the effect of wire connection is unsatisfactory. Unstable wire connection is easy to cause off-line accident. The wire cannot be connected quickly. The service life is not long. In particular, the fast connection of two terminal blocks through the connection of hard wire and soft wire, or the structure of terminal blocks with fast connection through one terminal block directly connected with electrical appliance is never appeared.